


The Pizza boy

by drarry_imagines



Series: The wonderful, extraordinary life of Drarry. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drabble, M/M, Pizza Boy!Harry, based off that tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_imagines/pseuds/drarry_imagines
Summary: It was a stupid dare.Draco should’ve known better then to let Pansy persuade him into using the local pizza places “Special Instructions” to do something as childish like tell them to make the delivery person call him pretty.





	The Pizza boy

It was a stupid dare.

Draco should’ve known better then to let Pansy persuade him into using the local pizza places “Special Instructions” to do something as childish like tell them to make the delivery person call him pretty.

And worst of all, he’s only asked for €20 in exchange for him doing the dumb dare.

But Draco on the adrenaline that came when playing truth and dare with your best friend.

And look where that got him.

He was in fluffy pastel blue pajamas while an actual Adonis, who also happened to be his pizza boy stuttered out to finish his task.

Why couldn’t he had been a scrawny geek with acne and a buck tooth, not a 6” wall of muscle, with beautiful bronze skin and stunningly green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses that Draco would normally had found hideous but only added to the dorky-hunk look that was normally paired with dark messy hair.

It was like god stole the diary he made when he was 13 and had finally had his homosexual awakening and used the oddly specific description of his dream man to craft this fine specimen.

“So, um, D-did you actually, like um wantmetocallyoupretty?” 

Draco would’ve already not heard a word he said when he was already busy admiring how sharp the pizza boys cheekbones were, so rushing the last part didn’t help his brain in understanding the words that were spoken to him.

“I’m sorry, what?” He asked this in pure confusion. Surprisingly, if Draco squinted he could see a flush on the handsome boys features.

The delivery boy seemed to have to take a breath as if to steady himself.

“Do. I. Have. To. Call. You. Pretty.” He made sure to sound out every word as his blush increased with every syllable.

Draco felt the dread fill his body, he wasn’t actually about to force this guy to call him pretty when it clearly made him uncomfortable. It was his turn to blush, this was way to embarrassing for him to handle. 

Turning his face away from the equally mortified boy he mumbled out a reply.

“Well, you don’t have t-” “NO I WANT TO!” The quick admission had Draco’s head snapping towards him in surprise. His eyes widened to a comical level as the pizza boy coughed awkwardly, green eyes left his face and began to take interest in the door mat at the front entrance.

“Like, I really really want to.” The boy of his dreams huffed out in an adorable manner, if this was a cartoon Draco’s blush would’ve caused him to skyrocket. 

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he opened his suddenly dry mouth to speak.

“Then do.” 

The only words he could find himself saying, the pizza boy looked up at him with hopeful glittering in those brilliant eyes. Suddenly the once embarrassed worker stood up to his full size, making sure to look Draco square in the eye.

“Ok then, here I go,” Draco didn’t snort at the fact the boy was trying to make time, he simply let him prep himself up, “alright, I...think....you are, um... very...PrEeTy.”

Now do not blame Draco for snorting at how the voice that was once deep voice broke in a comical manner.

His snort soon turned to a giggle that soon caused him to begin snorting & giggling, something that he only did when he found something truly funny. Opening his eyes that had crinkled up in his fit of laughter, he noticed the pizza boy sport an adorable pout.

“Sorry,” he apologized in a clear “not sorry” way, he finally willed himself to calm down, “Thank you though.”

The awkward silence that followed the sweet interaction was unbarring, they just seemed to stare at each other.

Luckily the boy (who he should seriously gets name) broke it.

“I’m Harry by the way, Harry Potter,” Harry Potter, not a bad name. Definitely one Draco wouldn’t mind calling out. 

If you get his flow.

“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,” he politely did his own part of introducing.

“Well Malfoy,” Harry began to exit himself in a dorky manner, he made his way father away from Draco’s house, with one moment he froze and turned to Draco, giving him some sort of acknowledging nod and a simple, “I guess I’ll see you around.”

Draco gave him a slight a half smile in return which seemed to elevate the pizza boys mood before shutting the door with a quiet click.

With a wistful sigh he slid down the oak door. 

Pansy was never gonna believe what had just happened.


End file.
